


Taking Chances

by totalnovaktrash



Series: A Different Story [18]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Eleventh Doctor Era, Episode: s07e05 The Angels Take Manhattan, F/M, Original Character(s), Post-Episode: s07e05 The Angels Take Manhattan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalnovaktrash/pseuds/totalnovaktrash
Summary: Amy and Rory were Lilith's best friends. If she has the chance to save them, she'll take it. And if she has the chance to see them again...





	Taking Chances

"Shut. Up," Amy growled, putting his hands on her waist. "Together. Or not at all." She turned to look at Lilith. "Lil--"

Lilith joined them, linking her arms through theirs. "Together or not at all."

The Doctor, Rose, Darkel, and River climbed onto the roof via the fire escape. "What the hell are you doing?" the Doctor demanded.

"Changing the future," Amy told him firmly.  The three friends jumped off the roof.

* * *

"Doctor!"

The Doctor, Lilith, and River came rushing out of the TARDIS to see a Weeping Angel. "Ah!"

"Where the hell did that come from?" River demanded.

The Doctor scanned it with the sonic. "It's a survivor. Very weak, but keep your eyes on it."

Lilith looked around. "Where's Rory?"

The Doctor walked slowly forward and noticed the Angel pointing. He looked at the gravestone and saw Rory's name as well as 'Aged 82'. "I'm sorry, Amelia. I'm so, so sorry."

"No," Amy denied. "No, we can just go and get him in the TARDIS. One more paradox."

"Would rip New York apart and I--"

"No, that's not true. I don't believe you."

River's eyes were full of tears. "Mother, it's true."

With shuddering breaths, Amy walked towards the Angel.

"Ames, what are you doing?" Lilith asked slowly.

"That gravestone, Rory's, there's room for one more name, isn't there?" she responded.

Amy's plan hit the Time Lady like a ton of bricks. "Back away from the Angel, Amy! Come back to the TARDIS! We'll figure something out!"

"The Angel, would it send me back to the same time, to him?" Amy asked.

"I don't know," the Doctor admitted, solemnly. "Nobody knows."

Amy took a step closer. "But it's my best shot, yeah?"

"No!" Lilith shouted in an attempt to stop the ginger.

"Yes, yes, it is." River said, voice full of pain.

Amy steeled herself. "Well, then, I just have to blink, right?"

"No!"

"It'll be fine," she assured Lilith. "I know it will. I'll-- I'll be with him, like I should be. Me and Rory, together."

"You are creating a fixed time. We will never be able to see each other again," Lilith cried.

"I'll be fine. I'll be with him."

"Amy, please," she begged through tears. "Just... come back into the TARDIS. Come on, Ames, please."

"Promise me something, Lilith. You take care of my daughter. Don't let her do anything extraordinarily stupid. Promise me that."

 

 

> _Just... look after Mels while I'm away, yeah? Don't let her do anything extraordinarily stupid._

 

 

"I promise," Lilith sobbed.

Amy looked at River. "Be a good girl and take care of them, okay?"

River nodded through tears.

"Raggedy man," Amy turned to the Doctor, letting out her own sob, "goodbye."

The Angel touched her and she disappeared. The gravestone had new writing on it. 'And his Loving Wife Amelia Williams, Aged 87'.

"No!" Lilith bent over in anguish before standing, sobbing, looking at the place where her best friend last stood. The Doctor went to her and put comforting arms around her.

* * *

They looked older.

That was the first thing Lilith noticed.

They had a son.

That was the second.

Amy pulled Rory aside and whispered something to him. He looked over at where Lilith was sitting and she innocently looked down at the newspaper in her hands, pretending she hadn't been staring at the trio for the last who-knows-how-many minutes.

The bench creaked as someone sat next to her, but she didn't look away from the paper. "My wife would appreciate it if you would stop watching us," they said.

Lilith looked up at her old friend. There was no recognition in his eyes. Of course there wouldn't be. He never knew her with ginger hair and turquoise eyes. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "It just that you and your wife, well, you two remind me of these friends I lost contact with a while ago."

Rory, observant as ever, must have noticed the pain in her voice. "What happened to them?"

"They were taken from me. Unfairly, might I add. I only told one of them goodbye." Lilith forced her voice to stay neutral. "Did you adopt him?"

"Sorry?" Rory asked, clearly confused.

"Your son," she clarified. "Did you adopt him?"

"Yeah... How did you--?"

"What's his name?"

He stared at her blankly. "Anthony, Anthony Brian."

Lilith chuckled. "Anthony Brian Williams. Good name."

"What?" Rory gaped at her.

She realized her mistake. "And there goes my big mouth. _Excelente_ ," she sighed. "I wasn't actually planning on talking to either of you. I was just going to see if I could manage getting here, make sure you two weren't miserable, and leave. No contact, easier that way. Easier for me, at least."

"Do you know us?"

Lilith rolled her eyes. "Not likely to forget my best friends, Roranicus."

He blinked. "Lilith?"

She smiled. "Good to see you again."

"You're... you've changed again," Rory noted.

Her smile slipped. "Yeah, well. Time passed. A lot of it."

"How long?"

"A century or so."

"Long time."

Lilith shrugged. "Not really."

They sat in silence for a few moments. "What made you try to come back and see us?" Rory finally asked.

"I may have bent a few of the Laws of Time to save my girlfriend's life. Figured I was already risking my neck doing impossible things, I might as well indulge myself."

He let that sink in. "You want to meet him? Anthony?"

Lilith nodded. Rory led her back to where Amy was holding the child. Amy looked at Lilith, suspiciously. The Time Lady just grinned. "Hi."

"Who are you?" Amy demanded. "Why were you staring at us?"

She just laughed. "You haven't changed a bit, Ames." Amy paled and her eyes widened. Rory took Anthony from her and handed him to Lilith. Lilith beamed down at the child in her arms. "Hello, little one." The child cooed and Lilith nodded. "Yes, I have hair like your mom's." Anthony cooed again and she made a face. "Rude, Anthony." She looked up at Amy. "What is it with your children and insulting my hair? Melody did it too."

"Lil?" Amy breathed.

Lilith gave the infant back to Rory and crushed the other woman in a hug. "Oh, I missed you, Amelia Pond."

She was fully aware that the Ponds had to stay in that time. She knew she had to get back to her own time soon. She didn't care. She was with her friends again and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been informed that adding Lilith to the scene in the very beginning my kill some of the Amy/Roryness. Please note: they are my OTP and I took no pleasure in perverting that moment. Suck it up and take your flames somewhere else please :)


End file.
